hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Comet observatory
The Comet Observatory (also called Observatory Grounds or just simply Observatory by Super Mario Galaxy's pause menus) is one of the many areas from Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii. It acts as the hub area, similar to Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS or Delfino Plaza in Super Mario Sunshine. The Comet Observatory is controlled by Rosalina, and acts as the home of both her and the Lumas. Beacon The Beacon is a large star-like reactor that powers the Comet Observatory, including the space station's propulsion systems, life support, and its Domes. The Beacon begins as a small, dim star, but as Mario collects more Grand Stars, the star becomes larger and brighter, allowing access to more Domes. The Lumas need the beacon to survive. Through the course of the game, it changes colors from burgundy (No Grand Stars) to orange (1 Grand star), then yellow (2 Grand Stars), green (3 Grand Stars), greenish-blue (4 Grand Stars), blue (5 Grand Stars), and finally turquoise (All 6 Grand stars). There is also an invisible wall that prevents the player from touching the Beacon. Terrace The Terrace is a dome in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the first dome that Mario or Luigi have access to, and is unlocked once the Grand Star from the Gateway Galaxy is recovered. The Terrace's exterior resembles an Earth-like atmosphere; it is grassy and sits on a plain-like patch of the Comet Observatory. Inside, the Terrace has starry wallpaper with a castle design in silhouette. It is the most realistic observatory in the game, due to it not having a clear theme (such as Kitchen, Bedroom, etc.) and featuring an inside that looks like a real observation room would look like in the Mario franchise. There is a small telescope in the corner, presumably for looking at galaxies. It's possible that this is the telescope that once belonged to Rosalina's father, as mentioned in Rosalina's Storybook. As with all domes, the Terrace has a Pull Star in the center used to access its galaxies. The main boss of the Terrace is Megaleg. Bathroom The Fountain is a dome in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the second dome that Mario or Luigi can unlock, provided he recovers the Grand Star from Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor. The exterior is made of white stones and has water spouting from the sides. The interior has blue tiles and water running through it like channels. Polari describes the dome as being very relaxing. As with all domes, the Fountain has a Pull Star in the center which is used to access its Galaxies. Bowser is the main boss of the Fountain. Garage The Garage is an area of the Comet Observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. It serves as a docking area for small spacecraft, namely the Starshroom. When Mario first arrives at the Comet Observatory, the Garage appears to be empty, but it becomes occupied by the Toad Brigade and several Lumas early on in the game. Later on, Luigi can be found here as well. The Garage has a single Warp Pad, which acts as a shortcut both to and from the topmost level of the Comet Observatory, but it must be activated from the top level first. The Garage also contains a Crate with a 1-Up Mushroom hidden inside of it. When Mario collects the first Power Star from the Honeyhive Galaxy, he'll simultaneously rescue the Toad Brigade as well. The Toad Brigade will then relocate themselves to the Garage, where they will work with the Lumas to build the Starshroom. Once Mario rescues Luigi from the Ghostly Galaxy, the green-capped brother will join the Toad Brigade in the Garage, where he will remain for the rest of the game, except for the times when he becomes lost in other galaxies. Library The Library is an area of the Comet Observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. While not technically a Dome, it can be entered. As the player collects Power Stars, chapters of Rosalina's Storybook open up that can be read in the Library. The first time a new chapter is unlocked, Rosalina will be in the Library to read to Mario/Luigi and the Lumas. Afterwards, Mario/Luigi can revisit the Library to reread the story at his leisure. Kitchen The Kitchen is a dome in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the third accessible dome, and must be unlocked by recovering the Grand Star from Bowser's Star Reactor. The main boss of the Kitchen is Bowser Jr. The Kitchen has brick walls with an eternally-smoking chimney on top. Inside is a wooden floor with a raised star-shaped platform in the middle. The Kitchen also has a sink and a fireplace. There is also a 1-Up Mushroom behind the tower that the Kitchen is situated upon. As with all domes, the Kitchen has a Pull Star in the middle which is used to access the dome's Galaxies. When the black hole of Bowser's Galaxy Reactor was formed, Princess Peach's Castle was forcefully pushed through the nothingness and collided with the Comet Observatory, sending the kitchen off into space without the Observatory. Bedroom The Bedroom is a dome in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the fourth accessible dome, and can be unlocked once Mario or Luigi recovers the Grand Star from Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada. It is presumably Rosalina's bedroom, and its main boss is Bowser. The Bedroom has purple walls and a curtain that hangs outside. Inside the dome is a purple starry wallpaper, some curtains, and a large canopy bed. It is the first dome to have three major galaxies, rather than two. As all domes, the bedroom has a Pull Star in the middle which is used to access the dome's Galaxies. This dome and the Engine Room are the only domes with three main galaxies and an enemy base. However, since this dome's Dusty Dune Galaxy has an extra Green Power Star, the Bedroom outnumbers the Engine Room by 1 star, making it the dome with the most stars in the game. Engine room The Engine Room is a dome in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the fifth accessible dome, and will be unlocked whenever Mario or Luigi recovers the Grand Star from Bowser's Dark Matter Plant. From the exterior, the Engine Room looks simply like a large metal dome, while inside there are purple and blue pipes leading up from a steel mesh floor. A Gearmo patrols the room, although he serves no real significance. As with all domes, the Engine Room has a Pull Star in the center, which is used to access the dome's Galaxies. The main boss of the Engine Room is King Kaliente. Garden The Garden is a dome in Super Mario Galaxy. It is the sixth and final dome that is accessed in the game. It is unlocked once Mario or Luigi recovers the Grand Star from Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor. From the outside, it looks like a pink pearl with a golden decoration similar to a tiara on top. Inside, the Garden is expansive, even having a sky. However, the player cannot venture outside the small cluster of rocks that make up the boundary of the "room". As with all domes, the Garden has a Pull Star in the center that is used to access its galaxies. Unlike the other domes, the Garden lacks a boss galaxy, as the final Grand Star is located within Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. Mario does not need to enter the Garden in order to reach Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, as he can just collect the sixty Power Stars (including the six Grand Stars) required to access it from previous galaxies. There is a 1-Up Mushroom atop the observatory's spire above the Garden. It can only be retrieved via the use of a Red Star. Category:Places